Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 124
"Duel For Redemption", known as "Damaged Pride" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred-and-twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on August 25, 2010 and in the United States on July 2, 2011. Summary Jack and Dragan start off the duel with plans to settle things between them once and for all. To their shock, their hand is the extact same as it was during their first duel as well as the order of their deck. Both speculate that fate wants them to have a true rematch, thus enabling them to truly settle things between them. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Dragan Turn 1: Jack Jack's hand contains "Reaction Summon", "Burning Rebirth", "Power Breaker", "Barrier Resonator" and "Trap Eater". Jack draws "Top Runner" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1100/800) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Dragan Dragan's hand contains "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts", "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts", "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts", "Solemn Authority" and "Nordic Relic Mjollnir". Dragan draws "Nordic Relic Brisingamen". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 0 → 1; Dragan's SPC: 0 → 1). He then Normal Summons "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts" ( 4/800/1900) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 3: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 1 → 2; Dragan's SPC: 1 → 2). Jack Normal Summons "Power Breaker" ( 4/1900/0) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Power Breaker" with "Top Runner" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Garmr", but Dragan activates his face-down "Nordic Relic Brisingamen" to make the ATK of "Garmr" equal to the original ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" ("Garmr": 800 → 3000/1900) until the End Phase. Dragan tells Jack that if "Garmr" destroys a monster by battle this turn, the ATK of the destroyed monster will be inflicted to Jack as damage. As a monster's ATK was changed, Jack activates his face-down "Reaction Summon" to revive "Top Runner" ( 4/1100/800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Top Runner", the ATK of Jack's face-up Synchro Monsters increase by 600 ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 3600/2000). "Red Dragon Archfiend" destroys "Garmr" (Dragan 4000 → 3400). As a monster Dragan controlled was destroyed by battle, Dragan Special Summons "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" ( 3/800/1100) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. "Top Runner" attacks "Tanngnjostr", but the attacks ends in a stalemate (Jack did this to prevent "Top Runner" from being destroyed by the second effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" during his End Phase). Jack Sets a card. Turn 4: Dragan Dragan draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 2 → 3; Dragan's SPC: 2 → 3). Dragan switches "Tanngnjostr" to Attack Position. As the battle position of "Tanngnjostr" was changed, Dragan activates its second effect to Special Summon "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" ( 3/1200/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since Jack controls a Synchro Monster, Dragan Special Summons "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" ( 4/1600/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Dragan then tunes "Tanngnjostr" and "Tanngrisnir" with "Guldfaxe" in order to Synchro Summon "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ( 10/3500/2800) in Attack Position. Dragan activates the effect of "Thor" to negate the effects of "Top Runner" and let Thor gain those effects ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3600 → 3000/2000) ("Thor": 3500 → 4100/2800). "Thor" attacks and destroys "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 4000 → 2900). Duel continues in the next episode. Errors * In the dub, after Dragan Synchro Summons "Thor, Lord of the Aesir", Jack says that it has 9500 attack when it only has 3500 attack. * When Dragan's opening hand was first shown, "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" was shown, but when Dragan went to summon "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts", "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" is shown. Later it was changed to "Tanngnjostr" again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.